


[Fanart] Marking What's Mine and What of Mine is Yours

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amused!Steve, Aroused!Steve, Dress Up, Embarassed!Steve, Fanart, Humour, M/M, NSFW, Possessive Behavior, Sexy!Tony, Tony's shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: Tony has fun dressing himself and Steve in the new Avengers’ merchandise and writing on them both with a sharpie.Steve’s embarrassed; but, he’s amused and a little aroused by his hubby’s antics.





	

  


**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) !  
> You can check it out.  
> :)


End file.
